Balada Vespa Gembel
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Ketika Kanesada bros gabut pengin jalan-jalan pake vespa... spin-off dari ATMnya rusak! For Ambalan Koin Receh event.


**Balada Vespa Gembel By Jun Kunihiro**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM Games & Nitro+. Ga ada keuntungan yang diambil dari sini karena saya ga dibayar buat nulis ini. **

**Warning : OOC, nista, ide receh, alur kacau, de el el.**

* * *

"Bro, gue pinjem vespa lu," kata Izumi kepada Yamanbagiri.

"Hah? Elo kesambet setan apa sampe mau pinjem vespa gue?" tanya Yamanbagiri. "Setan Valak? Biasanya elo ga mau pake vespa."

DIG! Yamanbagiri kena lemparan sepatu Izumi.

"SAKIT, NJING!" Yamanbagiri ngamuk kek cewek lagi dapet.

BRAK! Terdengar pintu dibuka dengan kencang dan menampakkan sosok cowok bara yag lagi pegang barbel plus _boobs_ nya nyolot banget di balik baju olahraganya.

"KAKAKA! Ada apa, Yamanbagiri?" Yamabushi merangkul Yamanbagiri dengan tawa khasnya.

"DIEM LU, BANGSAT!" Yamanbagiri makin jengah sambil menerjang Yamabushi dengan indahnya hingga menghancurkan pagar plus tanaman milik tetangga sebelah. Tak lama kemudian, Yamabushi kembali dengan cengiran khasnya dan terdengar tangisan Mitsutada di halaman sebelah.

"Huhuhuu... hancur deh tanamannya... boros tenaga lagi, deh..." Mitsutada mewek sambil menghirup ingusnya yang ikut keluar bareng air matanya.

"Hoi, lihat ulahmu itu," Izumi _sweatdrop_ sambil menunjuk tanaman yang hancur. "Gara-gara kerjaan lo, Mitsutada nangis tuh."

"Ah!" Yamanbagiri kaget melihat ulahnya sendiri. Saat itu juga, Izumi langsung ngibrit mengambil vespa gembel kesayangan Yamanbagiri dan memacunya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"BROOOO! PINJEM VESPAMU YAH~" Izumi dadah-dadah bak artis yang lagi jumpa fans.

"HOI, NJING! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MAIN COLONG GITU AJA!" Yamanbagiri tereak kek ibu kos yang jengkel gara-gara anak kosnya ga mau bayar duit kos dengan alasan tanggal tua.

* * *

Izumi membawa vespa Yamanbagiri ke bank. Sebenarnya sih, Kasen bawa motor _Harley Davidson_. Tapi setan jenis apa yang membuat Izumi malah pengen bawa vespa gembel yang lebih mirip gubuk daripada vespa.

"Serah lo aja, Zum."

Gitu kata Kasen pas Izumi mengajaknya jalan-jalan pake vespa gembel hasil pinjaman dari Yamanbagiri.

Mereka menitipkan motor mahal itu ke Iwatooshi, satpam lain yang kebetulan lagi jaga gedung bank. Iwatooshi setuju dan sempat bilang gini.

"Kalo nih motor ilang, gue ga mau tanggung jawab,"

"Hoi, elu satpam disini kok ga mau tanggung jawab sih?!" Kasen jengkel mendengar kalimat Iwatooshi.

"Gimana mau gantinya, motor elu serasa kayak lagi ambil DP rumah saking mahalnya," ujar Iwatooshi. " Gue cuma kerja jadi satpam. Gaji gue mana cukup buat makan sampe akhir bulan. Gue mau makan pizza hut, tapi duit gue gak cukup untuk bayarnya, bro. Gue juga mau kaya tapi kerjaan cuma jadi satpam. Gimana tuh?"

"LO GILA?!" Kanesada bersaudara frustasi.

"Lo kurang bersyukur banget, kerja gitu masih lebih baik daripada jadi koruptor yang maling duit negara!" kata Izumi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hiks hiks hiks. Aku bener-bener terharu. Kau bener-bener berjuang bekerja sampe rela jaga bank dari pagi sampe malam~" Kasen menangis terharu.

"BANG, LU MABOK YAH?!" Izumi makin stres sambil goncang-goncang badan kakaknya.

"Gahahahaha _, zonk~"_ Iwatooshi tertawa-tawa sambil pasang muka _troll._ "Gue cuma bercanda soal motor kalian. Gue tetep tanggung jawab kok, karena udah tugas gue sebagai satpam. Asal jangan sembarangan taruh kunci karena gue ga bakalan tanggung jawab beneran."

"Sip deh, gue serahin motor gue ke lo." Kasen menyerahkan kunci motornya Iwatooshi.

* * *

"Aduuuh, lemot kok dipelihara?!" Doudanuki mulai jengkel. "Kambing kalo dipelihara bisa gemuk keles! Coba elu perhatikan baik-baik tempat simpen duitnya!"

Kanesada bersaudara yang baru tiba di bank hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat Otegine dengan tampang begonya ketika Doudanuki si satpam cebol tapi gahar menunjukkan bagian mesin ATM yang rusak.

" _Teknisi kok lemot, sih?"_ inner mereka barengan.

"Ah, maaf ya..." Otegine menghampiri Kanesada bersaudara. "Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu lama. Ada kabel yang putus, jadi harus diganti dengan baru." Kedua manusia yang sama-sama berstatus mahasiswa hanya bisa menghela napas.

* * *

"Kalo tau gini, mending jalan-jalan aja lagi," Izumi emosi sendiri. Untung aja dia ga nendang pot bunga yang ada di dekatnya. Kalo gitu, bisa-bisa dia diusir sama pihak bank karena melakukan perusakan fasilitas umum alias vandalisme istilah kerennya.

Untung aja waktu menunggu Izumi dibayar lunas karena Otegine bisa mengeluarkan kartu ATM Izumi yang tertelan secara tak sengaja karena kerusakan mesin. Kedua bersaudara pun akhirnya pamitan pulang.

" _Bro,_ siapa yang bawa pulang nih vespa?" tanya Izumi.

"Yah, elulah," jawab Kasen enteng. "Kalo gue yang bawa, ini motor mau dikemanain? Masa iya mau ditinggal disini? Ntar dicolong gimana? Sekarang lagi musim maling motor berkeliaran!"

Kasen menyambung kalimatnya, "Lagipula yang pinjem motornya kan elu, bukan gue. Udah tugas elu ngembalinnya."

Oke, mas. Eneng pasrah! Batin Izumi berteriak dan segera menggowes vespanya.

* * *

Brummm... brotot... brotot... brotot...

Vespa yang dikendarai oleh Izumi tiba-tiba mogok dan pas dicek...

KABOOOM!

Asap berwarna hitam pekat keluar dari mesin dan mengenai wajah Izumi yang tadinya semulus pantat bayi menjadi orang Papua KW.

"VESPA RONGSOKAN! TIAP KALI DIPAKE ADA AJA MASALAHNYA!" Izumi ngamuk-ngamuk di tengah perjalanan hingga membuat Kasen menghentikan motornya.

"Elu kenapa sih?! PMS ya?!" Kasen jengkel dengan kelakuan sang adik sampe memarkirkan motornya sembrono hingga petugas parkir di sekitar mereka ngomel-ngomel karena melanggar peraturan. Untung mereka ga tinggal di Jakarta. Kalo iya, motor mereka bisa jadi sasaran empuk razia tutup pentil sama orang Dishub.

"Enggak! Ini vespanya mogok." Jawab Izumi sambil mengelap wajahnya yang udah kayak orang pedalaman Papua akibat asap pake saputangan.

Kasen berdecak dan mengecek mesin motor vespa milik si pirang berhijab yang dipinjam adiknya.

"Lah, ternyata mesin motornya mesti punya adek nih!" kata Kasen.

"Eh? Adek? Adek apaan?" Izumi mendadak kayak anak SD bego yang tersesat dan ga tau arah jalan pulang.

"Mesinnya harus ganti baru, itu maksudnya." jelas Kasen. "Sini gue seret motornya. Lu tinggal duduk di atas vespanya. Kita ke tempat Bang Nihong dulu."

Kasen membawa tali tambang dan mengikatkannya pada bagian depan vespa. Ia menarik vespa itu dengan motornya hingga ke bengkel milik Nihongou yang terletak tak jauh dari jalan tempat si vespa mogok.

"Hoi, Bang Nihong." Sapa Kasen kepada si pemilik bengkel.

"Kasen... eh...?" Nihongou terlihat bingung ketika melihat motor vespa yang diboncengi Izumi diseret oleh motor Kasen.

"Iya, tolong cariin adek baru buat motor nih." Jawab Kasen. "Mesinnya udah mokad, ga bisa diperbaikin lagi."

"Bentar ye, gue periksa dulu." Nihongou membongkar si vespa dan memeriksa setiap bagiannya.

"Wah, ini motor beneran mesti punya adek mesinnya. Mesin lamanya udah rongsok." ucap Nihongou. "Tunggu bentar, aku cari dulu suku cadangnya. Kasen, mending lu telepon dulu Yamabushi."

"Ga ada pulsa." ujar Kasen. "Tinggal 0 rupiah."

"Ah, lu katrok bener," Nihongou pijat dahi. "Beli pulsa aja ga bisa. Ga dapet setoran duit dari emak lu apa?"

"UDAH, BEGO!" Kasen mencak-mencak dan ingin mencakar Nihongou tetapi ditahan Izumi.

"Lu laper?" Nihongou malah bingung dengan sikap Kasen. "Nih gue pinjemin ponsel. Pulsa gue numpuk demi memperpanjang masa aktif."

Nampak banget kalo Nihongou jones. Memperpanjang pulsa karena masa aktif mau habis, bukan karena sering ditelepon pacar.

Oke, abaikan.

Kasen mencari kontak Yamabushi dan menekan tombol ijo yang tertera di layar. Sengaja di _loudspeaker_ karena kondisi jalanan sekitar bengkel Nihongou ramai dan ia khawatir kalau ia tak bisa mendengar suara Yamabushi ketika menelepon.

"Halo?" sapa Kasen.

"KAKAKA! Ada apa memanggilku?" terdengar suara khas Yamabushi yang suaranya bak toa yang disetel dengan volume maksimum sampe Kasen harus menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel karena masih sayang pendengaran.

"Oi, ke markas Bang Nihong, gih! Ajak Yamanbagiri juga," kata Kasen. "Motornya rongsok banget. Kami ga bisa ganti biaya reparasinya."

Klik. Telepon diakhiri.

"KAKAKA!" terdengar suara khas seseorang yang membonceng cowok berhijab sobek-sobek. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Yamabushi.

"Ada apa dengan motor gua?" tanya Yamanbagiri sambil membuka helmnya.

"Mesinnya diganti. Soalnya udah rusak berat." Jawab Nihongou. "Izumi bilang kalo suara mesinnya kayak suara kentut Ade Rai."

"Izumi, elu ngerusak motor kesayangan gue ya?" Yamanbagiri pasang muka horor. Aura kelamnya menyebar di segala penjuru.

"Enggak, kok! Aku pas pinjem baik-baik aja!" balas Izumi.

"Kalo lu bohong, mau gue panggilin Annabelle biar lu diteror tiap malam?" Yamanbagiri tersenyum sadis. Tanda ia ingin menghabisi Izumi sekarang juga.

"Izumi ga bohong," jawab Kasen, "Mesinnya emang udah rongsok banget sampe berasap."

"Jadi, bukan dirusak?"

"Jelas bukan. Emang dasar mesinnya yang udah rongsok."

"Bang Nihong, ntar bayar servisnya berapa?" tanya Horikawa yang baru kembali setelah membeli es teler.

"Kata Izumi sih, dia bayar setengah. Sisanya kalian yang bayar." Jawab Nihongou sambil tetap mengutak atik mesin motor.

"LHO, KOK KAMI MESTI BAYAR?!" Yamanbagiri tidak terima. "Kan, Izumi yang merusak motorku. Sudah seharusnya dia yang bayar biaya reparasinya!"

"Mau gimana, mereka berdua lagi ga ada duit. Jadi, dibebankan sama kalian."

"Sabar, Kak Manba. Ini ujian." Horikawa mempuk-pukin sang kakak. Air mata buaya mengalir dari mata Horikawa sampe ingusnya meler-meler kayak anak kecil kena pilek.

~ TAMAT ~

Receh banget ya? Emang, ini receh banget. Konfliknya meluber kemana-mana. Dan saya mengerjakannya ngebut banget karena deadline tugas yang gila-gilaan sampe saya depresi gimana caranya biar bisa nyelesain tugas. Makasih buat Kak Candra Kirana yang udah ngadain event yang receh-receh ini. Ke depannya, semoga humor receh makin berkembang di dunia perfanfiksian, GAHAHAHA /tertawa ala Iwatooshi.

Dan karena sesuatu dan lain hal, saya akan kembali hiatus sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Tapi tenang aja, saya tetap aktif mempublish fanart walau tidak seaktif sebelumnya karena faktor RL dan menabung fanfic di tengah kesibukan.

Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!


End file.
